


Future Together

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: McDanno [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After the events of Afghanistan Steve realises that Danny is the person he wants to be with, the person he wants to plan his future with. Now he just needs to tell Danny. Slash





	

"I can't believe you flew all this way,"

The words echoed around in his head as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. He had nearly died, he had been this close to dying, they had nearly chopped off his head. They had been this close to doing it.

He was sore, he was aching, he couldn't sleep properly, he nearly hadn't made it. And there had been one thought going through his head, one face, one smile, one voice that he had wanted to hear one last time, to see one last time. There had been one person that he was going to regret not hugging one last time, one person that he had thought he was going to die regretting not telling them exactly how he felt. And it was not Catherine.

When he had opened his eyes and saw Danny sitting beside him, he thought that he had died, he was fairly sure that this was some weird dream. And then the blonde had smiled at him, and Steve had realised he was there, he had realised that he was with him. And that he had flown all the way from Hawaii in a small, cramped airplane to be here with him.  
He had considered saying something there and then, but it was not the right time, and it was not fair on Catherine. He needed to talk to her first. That conversation had been about as fun as it could have been. Steve threw his arm over his eyes and remembered that call.

"Catherine? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Hassan's men were searching the area, I had to lay low," Catherine assured him.

"What about the kids?"

"They're safe,"

"Was Najib with them?"

"No, but I got a lead on where he might be. I think they might have taken him across the border,"

"You're gonna go after him, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. I have to. And-and I can't come back until I find him," Catherine said softly. "And besides, I think maybe our time is done,"

"Catherine," Steve started to say but Catherine let out a soft laugh down the phone.

"No Steve. I have known for a while. I care for you, I do Steve, but I cant play second best,"

"I'm sorry," Steve closed his eyes.

"Hey, hey no. We were good, and you were there for me when I needed you the most, and I know you always will be. But our time has run its course, and you have someone that deserves to know how you feel about them," Catherine assured him gently.

"You deserved better,"

"Steve you came to Afghanistan for me, you were exactly what I needed and I were what you needed. But now you are ready for something more, and so is he. Tell him Steve, you both deserve to be happy, you both deserve to get each other,"

"What if he doesn't want me?" Steve spoke the fear that has whispered in his mind for a long time.

"Steve, he flew out to Afghanistan with just one phone call. The man with claustrophobia sat in a tiny tin can and flew across to a war zone to be with you. He left Grace to make  
sure you were safe. He has gone to Korea after you, he is there beside you for all the hard moments in your life. He loves you Steve, he just needs for you to say it first," Catherine assured him.

"Cath..."

"I know Steve. And I will be back in time for the wedding!"

"Cath!" She laughed on the other end of the phone, a real happy laugh. "Thank you,"

"Thank you for everything that you have done for me. And stay safe,"

"You too Cath, be happy," Steve closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the chair as the line went dead.

He took a breath and felt the stab of pain in the side of his chest, and he felt the ache of his shoulder. He was in pain, but he was here and he was safe. And he had that glow in his chest of hope as he thought about waking up with Danny sitting beside his bedside, he remembered his stubborn partner refusing to leave him alone. He took a breath and stood  
making his way into the kitchen and shuffling one handed through the draws until he found a pad and paper. He had plans to make, and he wasn't going to be able to sleep anyway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His first call was to Rachel once it was a decent hour and he knew she would be awake. He made arrangements to collect Grace and take her out for shaved ice.

He rolled his eyes fondly when the moment she got in the car her eyes narrowed and she gave him the once over. She was far too much like her father for his good, her eyes narrowed and he got the look that said she did not approve but she wasn't going to waste her breath telling him off. It was a look he got daily from Danny, and one he had been getting more and more from Grace as she became more aware of what they, he, got up to.

So he just grinned cheekily at her and drove her out to their table at Kamekona's, he won points for the fact that their order was quickly put together and brought out before they could even take their seats, and she made herself comfortable at the table, helping herself to a few mouthfulls before she pinned him with a look.

"So what did you want to talk to me about uncle Steve?"

"What I can't bring out my favourite girl for some shaved ice?" Steve protested.

"You can, except that you rang and asked mum first, that means that you wanted to make sure she couldn't argue, plus you have that look on your face," She listed before taking a mouthful of shaved ice and looked pointedly at him.

"Do me a favour Gracie. When you break to your Danno that you are going to become a police officer make sure I am not in the state," He snorted.

"You think I am going to tell him when I am in the same state?" Grace snorted back making him burst out laughing. "So what's up?" She asked again.

"I need to talk to you about something," Steve sighed and looked at her seriously.

"Ok," She placed her shaved ice to the side and leant her elbows on the table to look at him seriously. He fought down a smile at the sight and looked at her.

"You know how much I love you right?" Steve said nervously.

"Are you leaving?" Grace asked suddenly looking worried.

"No no! That's not what this is about, I promise," Steve assured her. She let out a little breath before she looked at him confused.

"Ok, so..."

"I really love you, and I love spending time with you, I love when you and Danno come over and we have weekends together. I wanted to know how you would feel if I, potentially, became a bigger part of your life?" Steve asked nervously.

"Like how?" Grace tilted her head.

"Like me becoming a bigger, larger part of Danno's life,"

"Oh! Are you going to tell him you love him?" Grace perked up leaving Steve dumbstruck.

"Yes...I am...how long have you..."

"Uncle Steve, honestly, its obvious! Its has been for ages. I just want Danno to be happy, and you make him happy, even if you do silly things too. He loves you too," Grace smiled.

"I...thank you," Steve felt his eyes welling up and he had to look down at the table.

"Were you worried I wasn't going to be happy?" Grace asked, more proof that the apple had not fallen far from the tree.

"A little. I didn't want you to be unhappy about it,"

"Uncle Steve, you have been a big part of my life, for a long time, and I really love you too. I want you and Danno to be happy, and you can be happy together," Grace smiled.

"Good, I am glad that you think that way, because I need your help," Steve grinned.

"Ok," Grace grinned brightly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Kono," Steve sidled up to her at the computer. The others were all out and about, he was on desk leave for another week due to the injuries that he had picked up.

She turned to eye him up before quickly swiping the computer clear and spinning to give him her full attention.

"What's up bossman?"

"I need your help with something,"

"Go on," She bounced on her toes.

"I need help organising something for Danny,"

Steve held still as Kono turned to look at him, wide eyed and searching. Whatever it was she read on his face had her grinning madly.

"Are you finally going to tell him?" She squealed.

"Tell..."

"Tell Danny! That you love him!" Kono said practically squirming where she stood.

"Oh for!" Steve groaned. "Do you all know?!"

"Pretty much yes," Kono grinned. "So, what is it that you want to have my help with?"

"I actually need the help of the whole team, there is something that I need to set up," Steve smiled. Kono's eyes narrowed on him for a second.

"Are you blushing?!" Kono beamed.

"No!"

"Yes you are!"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Alright mr Grumpy, you know you just need to tell me what you need us to do. We all want you and Danny to be happy," Kono smiled leaning against him and resting her head on his good shoulder.

"I know, thank you, it really means a lot to me," Steve wrapped his arm around her and gave her a hug. As he started describing his plan.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve had never felt more nervous in his life, except perhaps the first time he had spent the whole day alone with Grace and had been terrified that he was going to do something wrong and she would hate him forever, which would mean Danny would also hate him forever.

It had been a very tense day. Which had ended with her leaning across the cab of his truck to kiss him on the cheek and tell him he hadn't done too bad, he just needed to loosen up a bit, before running into Rachel's leaving him to laugh in the truck all the way home.

This was a little different however, and betting a whole lot that Danny felt the same way he did. If he didn't, well awkward was not the word for it.  
He took a breath when he heard the car pulling up outside his and slam of car doors. Show time. He sent off a quick text to alert the troops, and then opened the door to Danny.

"I can not believe that we got a case this late! I mean honestly, the criminal class could wait until after supper before committing a crime. So what do we have?" Danny ranted as they walked back to the car and he automatically got into the passenger seat.

"Not sure actually, something on a boat, the Governor just called and said that he wanted us out to it," Steve struggled for nonchalance as he raced the car down the road.

"Huh," Danny hummed and out the corner of his eye Steve could see the blonde eyeing him up. This was what he had been worried about, he and Danny could read each other like a book, which was great 98% of the time. But times like right now when he wanted to surprise the man, not so great.

"What?" He tried for an easy grin, but reckoned that he fell miles from the mark if the look he got back was anything to go by.

"I thought that you would be more excited about the first case you are not on desk duty anymore," Danny finally answered as Steve's nerves reached their peak. Honestly he had been trained to withstand torture and breaking under intimidation, but a Williams glare and he was back to being fifteen and sweating under the pressure.

"I am, but you know, pot luck, there is a chance that this is going to be a really bad case where are hands are tied again, you know how much I hate those jobs," Steve huffed.

"Hmm," Danny nodded and then turned to look out the window.

Steve wanted to let out a breath of relief but he knew Danny would be all over that, so instead he concentrated on getting to the harbour and going over everything in his mind.

"Ok seriously, are you ok? You look like you are about to throw up babe," Danny asked worried when they were not far off of the harbour. Steve was slightly distracted by the worried blue eyes and the hand that came to rest on his forehead.

"I am ok, honestly, what is going on? There are no flashing lights or anything to indicate a crime scene here!" Danny frowned looking out the windows at the quiet harbour.

"Do you trust me?" Steve asked seriously. Danny turned around and opened his mouth to say something sharp, but there must have been something on Steve's face that stopped him because his mouth snapped shut and he narrowed his eyes before answering.

"Of course I trust you! Now what is going on?"

"Trust me to wait five minutes for that answer?" Steve asked pulling the car into a space and killing the engine.

"You are being very weird, and if this is some death defying stunt that you are going to label as a 'hobby' to celebrate being signed off on full health, I will be very angry Steven," Danny sighed before getting out of the car.

"Nothing like that I promise," Steve grinned leading Danny to their destination.

"Chin's uncle's boat, you do remember the last time we went out on that right?" Danny snorted seeing where Steve stopped.

"I got to spend the whole day with you, so it wasn't so bad, besides the shooting and sharks and boat robbery," Steve grinned. Danny rolled his eyes and gave Steve 'the look' that  
made the Seal look as innocent as possible. Danny snorted in amusement and waved his hand towards the boat.

"Ok so you obviously have some plan, what's going on?" Danny sighed obviously deciding just to entertain him.

"This way," Steve took his hand and tugged him towards the boat, seriously trying to ignore the sweaty feeling in his palms, or the way his heart was thundering in his chest.

He knew the moment Danny spotted all the hard work that the team and Grace had put in with him this afternoon on the boat. He paused at the top of the gangplank and looked around wide eyed. They had worked hard, and between Kono and Grace ordering them all around, they had managed to put everything together perfectly. It wasn't too much, just enough.

Danny looked around wide eyed standing in the middle of the boat looking around stunned. It did look perfect, they had strung up dozens of fairy lights around the boat, some flowers had been strung around the sides of the boat, and lanterns were all over the floor and hanging from the top of the boat.

By the time he had taken all of this in Steve had already pulled them away from the harbour and they were sailing off. He turned in a circle taking this all in, taking in everything that Steve had done, and suddenly he had elephants dancing in his stomach as to why Steve had done this, and what it was about.

"Just wait a little while please," Steve asked as Danny turned to him, clearly about to demand what was going on. Danny wasn't sure if it was the please, or the look on Steve's face, but he found himself closing his mouth and nodding. "There is a table round the front, why don't you sit down?" Steve suggested gently.

Danny shot him a confused look but nodded and did as instructed making his way around to the prow of the boat, still taking in the lanterns and fairy lights, everything that had been set up. And then he came to the table.

Set for only the two of them the round table was surrounded by a circle of lanterns glowing and flickering, a crate filled with longboards sat next to the table, and candles were sitting on top of the table. He sat down and looked around himself a little wide eyed. He knew where he hoped this was going, and where it looked like it was going...however he had given in a long time ago of hoping Steve waned their relationship to go the same way that he did. Catherine and the fact he had never said anythign had seen to that, and he had been happy having Steve's friendship and the amazing partnership that they had instead.

But this, this looked as though he was taking it somewhere else, that he wanted to tell Danny...but no he could not let his hopes get up, he couldn't allow that well of hope and happiness to get too far, otherwise he would only end up more hurt.

"Hey nearly there," Steve called just as they rounded a corner. Danny looked up and gasped, in the dark he had not been able to see where they had been sailing, and they had apparently been sailing for longer than he had thoughts while his mind had been turning over. But now he knew exactly where they were, he would have known even without the sight that met him.

He felt Steve dropping the anchor, and he heard the patter of his bare feet making their way around to him, but he could not stop staring up at the view in front of him. It was his spot, the spot he had first come to when he came to Hawaii, the place where he had decided to fight for Grace, the point where he had decided that maybe this island wasn't so bad. It was also the place where he had admitted to himself that he was in love with his crazy, idiotic, infuriating partner.

And there at that point were glittering candles and lanterns lighting up the wall where he had spent so much time sitting and thinking since he had moved to Hawaii. Also there were six figures waving down to them.

"I roped in a little help," Steve admitted softly as he came into sight holding a large covered plate.

"Who..." Danny squinted trying to make them out.

"Gracie, Kono, Chin, Adam, Kamekona and Duke," Steve grinned placing the plate down on the table and taking a seat himself. The group waved one last time before they turned and walked away, leaving the candles glittering beautifully on the wall. Danny turned and blinked at Steve who was watching him with a soft smile on his face that Danny had only seen a handful of times in their years together.

"What is all this? I am starting to get worried that you have managed to blow up the Governor's house or something," Danny teased getting a laugh from Steve.

"I just want to do this right, you deserve that," Steve shrugged. Before Danny could push him for more Steve whipped the cover off of the plate, leaving Danny to stare awed at the perfect pizza sitting there, home cooked and smelling amazing!

"Is that..."

"Home cooked under the eagle eye of Grace, we have spent the week cooking pizza to make sure that I got it right," Steve nodded. "And no pineapple!"

"It must be serious for you to give up the national fruit," Danny snorted reaching for a slice under Steve's eager eyes, he paused just before picking it up though. "Spam?" he asked suspiciously.

"No spam has been near that pizza I promise, Gracie and I defended it with our lives from Kamekona!" Steve crossed his heart making Danny laugh before he took a bite. Steve actually leant forward with a nervous look as he waited for Danny's reaction.

"Holy crap!"

"What is it bad? Gracie said it looked right and that it smelt ok!" Steve fretted.

"No babe! This is good pizza!" Danny shook his head before taking another huge bite.

"Oh, good," Steve grinned before taking a slice himself.

"So what is all this about huh?" Danny asked after a few moments of silence just enjoying his pizza.

"I wanted to do this right, and show you how much I appreciate you. I know I don't always show it, and I definitely don't say it enough, but now, right now I wanted to show you that you deserve all this. I...when I spoke to Catherine I made a choice and I wanted to tell you properly," Steve rambled a little, practically squirming in his seat as he spoke.

Danny however felt cold all over at the mention of Catherine and his mind skipped ahead to what this could possibly have to do with her, and it could only come up with one thing. He put down his half eaten second slice of pizza and stared at Steve while fear shot through his system. He had been right, this hadn't been what he had hoped it would be, this was about Catherine. Steve was going after her, he was going to be gone for who knows how long and he wanted to apologise to Danny but let him know how much he meant to him. 

That had to be it.

"Danno?" Steve looked at him confused when he stood and made his way to the edge of the boat, staring out over the glass like sea.

"Are...are yo...when you are leaving?" Danny asked shakily, that cold feeling sinking over him the same way it had when Rachel had told him that she wanted a divorce.

"Leaving?" Steve frowned.

"To go after Catherine? What you and her have is more than...us, I understand," Danny nodded, more to convince himself than Steve. He scowled when Steve stood and tugged him  
around, he wasn't ready to face him yet.

"Danno...remember that conversation we had when we were buried under all the rubble?" Steve asked as he led Danny back to the table.

"We had a few," Danny shrugged now looking at Steve confused as to where this was going.

"The one where you always expect the worst? Where you are always seeing the end even in the beginning, that you saw Rachel leaving even as you got married. What do you see  
when you look at me?"

"Steve," Danny tried to stand but the SEAL held tightly onto both his hands and made him look at him.

"What do you see?"

"Just you, I don't...I have never really seen you...Steve why are you asking this?! Are you going after Catherine?" Danny snapped.

"God this is not going the way I expected it to go," Steve sighed dropping his head down. He looked at where he and Danny where clinging to each others hands. "Danny I am not going after Catherine, when we talked we both knew that we were done. And she knew that there was someone else, someone that I was ready to place all the cards out on the table for, even though I am terrified that he does not feel the same way, but he deserves to know how much I love him, he deserves to know how much I want to be with him. And if I am right, we deserve a chance to be together. To see how amazing that we can be together,"

Danny stared at Steve with a slightly stunned look on his face as he took in what he had just said. Steve grinned that bloody Steve McGarrett grin at him, despite the nerves Danny could clearly read in his face.

"So you're saying..."

"Danny I love you, I probably have from when we first met, but you were too raw and hurt, and I was a mess with everything with my dad and Wu Fat. But I don't want to risk this chance with you, I don't want to risk not seeing what we can be. Danny, you are everything to me, you and Gracie have been my number one for a long time now, and I would do anything for the two of you. Anything at all. And if you feel the same way, I want to give this a go," Steve said before laughing a little exasperated. "Sorry I am not saying this well,"

"Words were never your strong point babe," Danny said with nothing really in his tone to give away what he was thinking.

"Hey!" Steve protested weakly, scanning Danny's face for anything to tell him how this was going. He relaxed slightly when a gentle grin swept over the blonde's face and he gripped Steve's shirt and tugged him forwards.

"Action was always more your forte," Danny shrugged.

"Oh...oh," Steve grinned from where he was kneeling between Danny's legs as he clicked what exactly Danny wanted. The first brush of lips was like sparks dancing through their skin, electric firing through them and making them feel even more alive.

As they gave into the heat and passion between them, their hands gripping, fingers brushing and tongues dancing, it felt like coming home. This dance was a dance that they were always meant to take, it felt as though they were made for each other, they fit perfectly, and both had the thought that they never wanted this to end.

"I didn't think you were such a sap, doing all this," Danny smiled against Steve's lips. His hands were cupping the SEAL's face, and he was contently breathing in the scent of the other man as his system calmed down a little.

"Only for you," Steve grinned. He pulled away, but didn't go far, he rested his head on Danny's shoulder before turning to press gentle kisses to the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Sap,"

"I wanted you to know that you are worth all this. That you deserve it. And that I want to give it to you. I am difficult, and I won't always show you what you mean to me in the normal sense," Steve sighed.

"Me neither. Babe we aren't what anyone would call traditional, or normal. This is amazing, and thank you. But as long as I have you, and you don't try and get yourself killed too regularly, I will be happy," Danny smiled.

"That is a deal I can make," Steve nodded before tugging Danny back in for a kiss.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Steve hummed as fingers combed through his hair. He had his head resting on Danny's chest where he had appeared to have slept all night. They were naked under the blanket they had thrown over them just before sleep, their skin pressed together in ways he had dreamt over the years.

It was the best nights sleep that he had had in a long time, and he did not want to move from the comfort of Danny's body. Making love to Danny had been amazing, and perfect, and he could feel himself rising again at the thought of how amazing it had been to be inside of Danny, to be rocking between his legs and feel every inch of the other man pressed against him.

"Someone is very eager to say good morning," Steve could hear the smirk in Danny's voice.

He leant up and looked down at the blonde, who looked even more perfect in the light of the sun shining down on them from the early morning than he had last night in the light of the lanterns. He was sleep mussed and he was still slightly sleepy. But he had never looked more perfect. The guard that he had kept over his eyes to hide his feelings from Steve was gone, and he could see the love shining in those blue eyes, a love that made him feel more thrill and fear than anything he had done in the navy.

But looking down at Danny grinning up at him and opening his arms and legs in offering, Steve could do nothing but surrender and press himself over Danny, pressing their lips  
together and pressing inside of Danny's welcoming body.

They would have to face their mad Ohana who would be waiting for them at the harbour by the time they headed back no doubt. But Steve was looking forward to that, and looking forward to his future with Danny.

Because it was going to be a good one. Together they would be fine, they would be amazing.


End file.
